Pokemon Silver Steel
Short Synopsis The journey of Gold Mines, Silver "Steal" Steel, and Crystal "Kris" Clear through the Johto Region os retold as they must battle a new enemy: The Masked Marauders. Characters The Heroes * Gold Mine: The 10 year-old male protagonist, he carries around a poolstick and skateboard. He is reckless and rushes into danger at least five times a week. He uses a red PokeGear. * Silver "Steal" Steel: The 10 year-old rival of Gold, he and Gold knew each other as kids, and the two used to share a friendly rivalry, but Silver became evil at one point. He uses a black PokeGear. * Crystal "Kris" Clear: The 10 year-old female protagonist, she carries around a pair of binoculars and a Bag full of supplies. She uses a cyan PokeGear. The Masked Marauders * Mask of Legends: The leader, he wants to capture all of the world's Legendary Pokemon. ** Mask of Fire: One of the Generals, he uses Fire Pokemon. ** Mask of Ice: One of the Generals, he uses Ice Pokemon. ** Mask of Thunder: One of the Generals. He uses Thunder Pokemon. ** Mask of Water: One of the Generals, she uses Water Pokemon. ** Mask of Shadows: One of the Generals, she uses Ghost and Dark Pokemon. ** Mask of Flight: One of the Generals, he uses Flying Pokemon. ** Mask of Earth: One of the Generals, he uses Ground and Rock Pokemon. ** Mask of Life: One of the Generals, she uses Normal and Grass Pokemon. ** Mask of Dragons: One of the Generals, he uses Dragon Pokemon. ** Mask of Machines: One of the Generals, he uses Steel Pokemon. ** Mask of Psychic: One of he Generals, he uses Psychic Pokemon. *** Masked Marauders: The Grunts, they use many types of Pokemon. Allies * Professor Elm: Johto's leading Professor, he gives away Pokemon to new Trainers, but he's usually attacked by either the Pokemon or the subjects of his studies. He owns a brown PokeGear. * Mrs. Mine: Gold's overprotective mom, she only has one Pokemon, which cleans the house with her. She owns a Pink PokeGear. * DJ Mary: A Radio DJ that airs a talk show with Professor Oak, she also talks with Pokemon Trainers. She has an orange PokeGear. * Professor Oak A professor who is very well known in the world of Pokemon. The Gym Leaders * Falkner: A bird-brained police man that inherited the Gym and Pokemon from his dad, who was killed by Team Rocket. His only Pokemon are a Hoothoot, Pidgeotto, and a Skarmory. * Bugsy: A Bug Catcher who helps the Researchers with their Unown Research. His only Pokemon are a Spinarak, Kakuna, and a Scyther. * Whitney: A farm girl who also runs the Gym in Ecruteak. Her Pokemon are Clefairy, Nidorina, and Miltank. * Morty: A Sage who battles in an Arena with an invisible battle stage filled with traps that could KO a Pokemon. His Pokemon are a Misdreavus and Gengar. * Jasmine: A lighthouse keeper who, with her Ampharos named Amphy, lights the paths for Sailors. Her only Pokemon are Amphy the Ampharos, two Magnemites, and a Steelix. * Chuck: A Black Belt who trains Martial Artists and fights his Pokemon. His wife runs the Medicine Shop, and his Pokemon are Poliwrath, Machoke, and Primeape. * Pryce: An old man who makes ice sculptures, he is truly Mask of Ice, and his sculptures are his defeated foes, frozen forever. His Pokemon are a Delibird, Piloswine, Lapras, and a whole group of Swinub that live in his Gym. * Clair: A cruel Dragon Tamer who is the cousin of Lance, she also trains in the Dragon's Den. Her Gym is filled with lava and Dragon Tamers. Her Pokemon are a Dragonair, Kingdra, and a Gyrados. Elite Four Neo Elites * Will: A clown/fortune teller who is actually Mask of Psychic. His Pokemon are a Xatu, Girafarig, Alakazam, and an Exeggutor. * Karen: An old lady who performs seances and can speak to Ghosts. She is truly the Mask of Shadows, and uses an Umbreon, Vileplume, Murkrow, Misdreavus, and a Houndoom. * Cart: A mysterious man who wears only half of a blue mask, he is the Mask of Fire. He uses a Houndoom and Macargo before he is captured by Bruno. * Shum: The mysterious woman who wears the last half of Cart's mask, she is Mask of Water. Before she was captured by Koga, she used a Slowking and Persian. True Elites * Bruno: A joitn member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four, he uses Fighting Types, such as his Machamp, Primeape, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan. * Koga: Formerly a Gym Leader in Kanto, his student Jasmine has took over in his absence. He uses Poison and Bug Types, such as his Venomoth, Muk, Beedrill, Ariados, and Arbok. * Lance: The joint Champion of Kanto and Johto, he uses Dragons. He uses three Dragonites, a Charizard, a Kingdra, and a Salamence. Category:Fan Fiction